


Baby Fever

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Lots of It, Baby making, Childbirth, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnancy, Pregnant Tony Stark, Scarred Peter Parker, Smut, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tired Steve Rogers, Tony Wants A Baby, Tony gets what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Tony has baby fever. Steve is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 81
Kudos: 575





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Normally I write Steve as the pregnant one, but I have been inspired by the wonderful @marvelkitten42 who write some amazing stuff! I love your Tony mpreg stories, so I'm dedicating this one to you! I hope you like it.

“We should have a baby.”

Steve chokes on his water from the surprising words. Tony glances up from his tablet, the sounds of his husband choking capturing his attention. He watches with an amused interest. It was always a fun sight whenever Steve got flustered.

“Just an idea,” Tony says, casually with a small shrug, then he’s turning back to his Starkpad.

Steve is quick to compose himself and he reaches for the dish towel beside the sink, using it to wipe the water from his shirt. “That’s a pretty big idea,” he says, doing his best to keep his tone calm. Internally he’s freaking out. He’s never heard Tony talk about kids before, at least not like this.

“Yeah.” Tony is still glancing down, too engrossed in whatever project he has going on to give Steve his full attention. Steve isn’t having any of that, not after what was just said to him.

“Tony, a baby is-”

“A lot of work blah blah blah. Yeah, I’m aware.” Tony finally sets his tablet aside, turning slightly in his seat and resting his arm over the back of the couch. His eyes lock with Steve’s. “We’re not getting any younger.”

“So that’s your reason for a baby?” Steve questions. “We’re getting old?”

“Well, you still look youthful. It’s me I’m worried about. If you want kids, Cap we better get started. The clock’s ticking.”

“Tony-” Steve starts with a sigh and he comes over, taking the empty spot on the couch beside his husband. “Just last week you were talking about how happy you were that we didn’t have a baby to take care of. I think you said something about too much responsibility. What made you change your mind?”

“I don’t know,” Tony answers honestly. “I know kids are a lot and God forbid I even try and raise one, but you want a family and-”

“Hey,” Steve interrupts and reaches for Tony’s hand. “Don’t worry about what I want. I’m content with just the two of us.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Cap. You said you wanted that simple life.”

“I did, but I didn’t get it. I got something a lot better. I’ll take our chaotic lives over any simple one any day. A baby isn’t going to make me happy, Tones. You already do that.”

“Now you’re just being a sap.” Tony rolls his eyes and teasingly pushes against Steve’s shoulder.

“I mean it.” Steve smiles and leans closer, closing the gap between them with his lips. “I love you,” he says once he pulls away.

Tony hums and tries to bring him back for another kiss, huffing in annoyance when Steve doesn’t follow. “Come on, Cap. Don’t leave a guy hanging.”

Steve chuckles and rises to his feet. “I gotta shower.”

“I’ll join you.”

Steve doesn’t argue with that.

* * *

The topic of a baby doesn’t come up again, but Steve knows the idea is still on his husband’s mind. Tony tries to be discreet, or at least he thinks he is, but Steve can see right through him. Steve firsts notices the differences when he catches Tony’s eyes lingering a little longer on babies whenever they’re in public together. Tony starts smiling when he sees them, actually smiles; it’s different from the usual way Tony reacted to kids in the past.

It’s harmless. Steve just figures Tony has changed; he’s not the same person he used to be back when they first met. The new behavior toward kids isn’t too concerning and Steve is able to push it aside. It’s not until Tony is bringing up babies into their everyday conversations does Steve start to realize what’s going on. His husband has baby fever.

“I know you’ve been acting different,” Steve says one night while they’re lying in bed. Tony is still awake, scrolling quietly on his tablet. He peers up from the screen, turning his head to meet Steve’s gaze.

“I’m fine,” Tony assures and turns back to his browsing. Steve isn’t convinced and he sits up with a huff.

“You have baby fever.”

Tony snorts and shakes his head. “I do not. Only weird people get that.”

“You mean people who want kids?” Steve quirks a brow. “That was you last week and now-”

“I never said I wanted kids. I just said-”

“You said we should have a baby. That sounds like you want kids, Tony.”

Tony shrugs his shoulders slightly. “You said no so…”

“Tony, look at me,” Steve urges and when he locks eyes with the brown ones he loves so much he continues, “do you want to have a baby?”

This time Tony sighs. “I think you’re right, Cap. I have that weird baby fever thing. I never thought I’d get it, but lately, having a baby is all I can think about. I fucking smiled at a kid, Steve!”

Steve smiles and brushes his thumb over Tony’s knuckles. “I know. Kinda had me worried for a moment.”

“Shut up.” Tony teases, his own lips curling into a smile.

“So...do you want to do this? Start a family with me?” Steve asks, studying his husband’s face carefully for any doubts. He sighs when he senses hesitation. “Tony, talk to me.”

“I’d ask you the same question. Do you want to start a family with me? I’m not-I’m not father material, and there’s no guarantee that I won’t screw up. If you want to have a baby with someone else then-”

Steve silences him with a soft kiss. “I want you,” he says, after he breaks the kiss and he cups Tony’s face in his hands. “You’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life; I want you to be the one to have my baby. It’s always going to be you, Tony.”

“Careful what you wish for, Cap. I’m not-”

“Stop that. You’re perfect. I just know you’ll be a wonderful father.”

Tony smiles softly and comes closer, his eyes flickering down to Steve’s perfect mouth, wanting nothing more than to feel it on his again. “You know,” he says, reaching out to toy around with the collar of Steve’s t-shirt. “Making the baby is supposed to be the fun part.”

“Is that so?” Steve smirks.

Tony shrugs. “Just what I’ve heard. Maybe it’s a rumor.”

“Maybe we should find out.”

Tony wraps his fingers around the soft fabric he had been playing with, pulling Steve forward and crashing their lips together. Despite the years they’ve been together, Steve has still failed to get used to how rough Tony could be in bed. He still enjoys it, though.

“Fuck.” Steve pants when Tony breaks away, ignoring the way his husband smirks at him. He rarely cursed in front of the team, but when it was just him and Tony, and when Tony was doing some incredible things with his mouth, he couldn’t help the expletives that left him.

“You better fuck me, Cap.” Though Tony says it in a teasing manner, Steve knows better than to not take his husband seriously.

Steve connects their lips in another fiery kiss, eliciting a moan from from the shorter man. Steve wastes no time in pulling Tony into his lap, his hands immediately going to the brunet’s hips to keep him in place. Tony is the first to break the kiss, chuckling softly when Steve frowns up at him.

“Not that I don’t like this,” Tony starts, “but I think we have a better chance at this whole baby making thing if you fuck me another way. And you know if we were naked.”

Steve flips them over until Tony is on his back and Steve is the one hovering over him. “How’s this?” he questions, smiling when Tony reaches up to thread his fingers through his hair.

“Better. Still not naked, though.”

Steve leans in for another kiss, moaning softly when Tony slides his tongue along his bottom lip, begging for access and Steve parts his lips for him. Tony tugs on the hem of Steve’s shirt, tugging roughly until Steve is getting the hint and pulling away to discard it. The sight of Steve’s upper body is glorious, and Tony can’t help but lick his lips.

“Enjoying the view?” Steve teases, his breath hitching slightly when Tony reaches out to touch him.

“Fuck yeah I am,” Tony grins, running his hand along Steve’s sculpted chest and firm abs. He trails his hands lower, enjoying the sounds Steve makes when Tony rubs him through his sweatpants.

“Is teasing part of the baby making process?” Steve pants, watching with hooded eyes as Tony continues to tease his hardening cock through the flimsy material. Tony hums in response, too lost in the sounds he’s getting out of husband. “Fuck, Tony just take them off already.”

Tony doesn’t hesitate and he grips the band of Steve’s sweats, pulling them down and letting Steve kick them off. Steve quickly rids himself of the rest of his clothing, then he’s taking his original spot over Tony and connecting their lips again.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Tones,” Steve says in between kisses, running his hand under Tony’s tank and finding soft skin. Tony moans from the contact, the noises he makes urging Steve to keep touching him.

Tony pushes him away to remove his own shirt, then he’s going back in for another kiss, but Steve doesn’t follow and he gently pushes Tony back. “Allow me,” he offers, running his hands down Tony’s chest until they’re brushing along the band of Tony’s pants. Steve knows how to tease and he traces his finger along the exposed skin of Tony’s hips, smirking when Tony bucks his hips impatiently.

“Hurry up, soldier. You have an order to follow.” Tony bucks his hips again, huffing in annoyance when Steve continues to tease him.

“I wasn’t a perfect soldier.” Steve reminds him. “But an order is an order.”

“Fucking finally,” Tony says when Steve drags his pants and boxers down. He brings Steve closer, moaning when their bodies brush against each other. Steve is kissing him again, and this time Tony offers his neck, cursing when Steve bites down on the sensitive flesh there.

Tony wraps his arms around Steve, moaning into the blond’s mouth when Steve brings his hips down and rolls them. Steve pulls away quickly. “We need protection,” he explains when Tony gives him a puzzled look. That look immediately fades into one that makes Steve’s face flush with embarrassment. “Oh, right.”

“You were close. We do need lube.” Tony shifts and stretches out his hand, reaching blindly in the nightstand drawer to grab their opened bottle. “Get to it, Cap,” he teases, shoving the bottle into Steve’s hand.

As tempting as it is to keep teasing his husband, Steve knows work needs to be done. He keeps his eyes glued to Tony’s face when he circles a wet finger around his rim, watching as Tony’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth parts, soft moans slipping past them when Steve gently pushes inside. He adds another finger and Tony’s cries rise in volume, his back arching off the bed when Steve pumps his fingers in and out.

“F-fuck, Steve!” Tony cries out, an obvious indication that Steve had found that spot that makes him see stars. Steve doesn’t stop there, and he continues to purposely brush his fingers along that spot until Tony can’t take anymore. “S-stop!” Tony pleads, wrapping his fingers around Steve’s wrist to keep him from going any further. “I don’t want to come like this.”

Steve slowly removes his fingers and reaches for the lube, rubbing a generous amount over his cock before positioning himself at Tony’s entrance and nudging forward. The initial thrust is uncomfortable, but Tony is not familiar with the burn and he knows it will begin to fade into something a little more pleasurable.

Steve grunts above him, enjoying the feeling of having his cock surrounded in Tony’s tight heat. “Fuck, Tones.” Steve pushes more of himself inside, eyes flickering down to where they’re connected. “You feel so good.”

Tony moans, too lost in the pleasure of being filled to come up with a more coherent response. He wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, trying to bring him closer. Steve understands what Tony wants and he follows, snapping his hips forward until the rest of his cock is sinking inside. He paused his movements, wanting to give Tony a chance to adjust, but Tony is growing impatient and he bucks his own hips to urge Steve to move.

“Come on, Cap. Put a baby in me.”

Steve growls at those words and pulls out, only leaving the head of his cock inside before thrusting roughly and the room fills with the sound of their hips meeting. Tony throws his head back and moans, digging his nails into the flesh of Steve’s back. Steve grunts from the sting, but it only urges him on and he picks up the pace of his thrusting.

“Gonna fill you up,” Steve promises, moving faster and harder to keep that promise fulfilled. He angles his hips, searching for that spot he discovered earlier, his ego boosting when he finds it and Tony screams out his name.

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Tony chants, throwing his head back when that sensitive spot inside of him is repeatedly hit by the head of Steve’s cock.

Steve reaches a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Tony’s own cock and stroking the heated flesh in time with his thrusts. Tony is close; Steve can tell by the way Tony’s inner walls clench around him, and he picks up the pace of both his hips and hand.

“Steve!” Tony’s shouts, back arching and ropes of cum spurting from his cock.

Steve grunts and buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, biting down hard. He comes with a grunt, hips stuttering as he fills Tony up with his own release. They ride out their orgasms together, then Steve is carefully pulling out, eyes flickering down to Tony’s leaking hole. He hopes enough remained inside to take.

“Good?” Steve asks, rolling off Tony and lying beside him. Tony gives him a thumbs up.

“I guess the rumors are true,” Tony says, turning his head to face Steve. “That part is fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I just want to say how happy I am with the feedback this story has received so far! I'm sorry there was a bit of a delay with this chapter. I got stuck, but eventually I figured it out. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

Three minutes. That’s how long they had until they discovered if their efforts had paid off. It shouldn’t be this nerve-wracking. This is what they had been trying so hard for, and yet Steve can’t help but feel nervous.

One glance in his husband’s direction lets Steve know that Tony is in the same boat. Tony hasn’t moved from his spot, eyes trained on the white stick sitting on the counter. Steve had decided to sit on the floor, back against the wall until their time was up.

“Tony,” Steve calls out his name, their eyes meeting for the first time since Tony announced he was going to take a pregnancy test. “Sit with me.” Steve pats the spot beside him, smiling softly when Tony gives in.

“This is insane.” Tony sighs, and he allows Steve to pull him close. He takes Steve’s hand, gently playing with the long fingers as he continues, “maybe we are rushing into this whole thing. Is this even a good idea?”

“I think you’re just scared, and that’s okay. To be honest, I’m a little scared, too. A baby is life changing.”

“You’re not making this better, Cap.” Tony frowns. Steve chuckles and pulls Tony closer, pressing a kiss to his head. Tony sighs again. “What if it’s positive?”

“Then we did something right. Isn’t that the result you want?” Steve questions. He can still sense his husband’s uncertainty. “We’ll be okay, Tony. I promise.”

“We better be,” Tony takes a glance at his watch, then he’s peering back up at Steve. “Our three minutes are up.”

They both stand and Steve takes Tony’s hand back in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You ready?”

“It’s probably too late to back out, huh?” Tony tries to make a joke, but Steve can tell that he’s being serious.

“Don’t worry. We can do this.”

Those words seem to be the reassurance Tony needs, because he’s moving toward the sink and reaching out for the test. He purposely has it turned over, and for a second he wonders if he should even bother checking the result.

“Cap, maybe you should…” Tony trails off, handing the test out to Steve. “I...I don’t think I can do it.”

“Are you sure?” Steve frowns, and when Tony nods he takes the test. His stomach twists in uncomfortable knots, the nerves trying to get the best of him. He doesn’t let them, though and he turns the test over, eyes darting down to the little window.

“Well?” Tony says, when Steve doesn’t jump for joy. The result must not be good.

“Not pregnant,” Steve announces with a sigh. “Tony, I’m sorry.”

“Oh. Really?” Tony comes closer. He knew Steve would never lie to him, especially with something as important as this, but that didn’t stop him from craning his neck to get a look at the result.

Seeing the words Steve had said spelled out for him hurts a lot more than he thought it would. Back before this whole baby fever thing, a negative result on a pregnancy test would have brought him relief. But now that he wants a child, the result is painful.

“Guess we didn’t try hard enough,” Tony says, his voice laced with sadness. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Steve.

“Hey, we can keep trying.”

“Are you sure? This could be a sign.”

“I think,” Steve starts and takes Tony’s hands in his own. “We shouldn’t give up. We can keep trying until it happens.”

Tony is silent while he considers if it’s even worth trying again. There was no guarantee that the next time won’t have the same results, but a baby was something missing from their lives, and Tony wasn’t about to give up.

Tony grins. “We can try right now.”

Steve’s eyes darken at the suggestion, and he comes closer, pulling Tony forward. “Yeah?” He says, his voice husky, the sound sending shivers down Tony’s spine.

“Yeah,” Tony’s breathes out. “I mean if you wa-”

Steve silences him with a kiss. “I want to,” he assures when he breaks away, then he’s leaning back in and connecting their lips again.

Tony wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, desperately trying to deepen the kiss. Steve picks him up, chuckling softly when Tony gasped into the kiss, and he carries him to their shared bedroom.

* * *

Steve was pretty sure they could get in trouble for this, but then he’s reminded that Tony owns everything and is the boss. And it was also his idea.

It’s still makes Steve nervous. He’s never been in a position like this. Love making was strictly for the bedroom; behind closed doors and out of sight to everyone else. But he wasn’t sure if he could call what they’re doing love making anymore. It was fucking.

It was like they both had been transported back to the past, back before they were married and trying to start a family. Way back then they went at it like rabbits; always finding ways to get into each other’s pants. It’s starting to feel like that again.

Now, Steve wasn’t about to complain. Though he loved how much they’ve grown as a couple and the intimate moments they share, there were times when he wanted nothing more than to pound Tony into the mattress until he couldn't walk straight for a week.

He gets his wish. It’s not the mattress that they sleep on every night. No, it’s the sofa in the common room. The same sofa that his friends had been sitting on a few hours prior when the team had gathered for breakfast. It bothers him slightly, knowing that he’s tainting the piece of furniture that his friends find comfort in on a daily basis.

“Tony,” Steve gasps, and he stills the movements of his hips. Tony stares up at him and scowls, clearly annoyed that his husband had stopped.

“Really? You’re gonna stop now?” Tony questions, his tone full of irritation. “It was just getting good.”

“Sorry. Is this a good idea? Anyone can walk in.” Steve can’t help but glance over in the direction of the stairs, expecting to find one of their teammates near the entrance. Thankfully they’re still alone, but Steve didn’t trust someone to find them. This was the communal space after all.

Steve’s attention is drawn back to his husband when Tony wiggles his hips, urging Steve to keep going. “Cap, come on. We can’t stop now. You haven’t knocked me up yet.”

“Tony, maybe I already did. We have been doing this for...what has it been? Weeks?”

If Steve’s intentions were to kill the mood, then he succeeded by running his stupid mouth. Tony is glaring up at him, and with a rough shove against his chest, Steve is forced to pull out.

“Tony, I’m sorry,” Steve is quick to apologize when Tony sits up. “That was stupid for me to say.”

“You don’t have to remind me that I can’t get pregnant,” Tony snaps. It hurt the first time he took a test and received a negative result, but having it happen again and then again was one of the worst pains he’s ever felt. It made him think that something was wrong with him. He was getting older and it was possible that his clock had officially run out, but he didn’t want to believe that just yet. There was still a chance they could succeed.

“Tony,” Steve says softly, taking his husband’s hand and smoothing his thumb over rough knuckles. “I’m sorry. I know this hasn’t been easy, but we’re going to keep trying.”

“Should we? There’s always other options. Hell, I’ll build us a baby if I have to. I just...I just want this to happen. But maybe it’s too late.”

“It’s not. And as tempting as a robot baby sounds, it doesn’t compare to the one we could make ourselves. The one that will have your eyes and stubborn attitude.”

“You’re stubborn too.” Tony pushes against Steve’s shoulder playfully, his lips curving into a smile. “But my eyes huh? I was kinda hoping this kid would take after you. I’m nothing special.”

Steve frowns at those words and crooks his finger under Tony’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “You’re perfect. And this baby is going to be perfect. I’m sorry for ruining the moment.”

“You didn’t ruin it. I mean, not really.” Tony smirks and lies back down, spreading his legs invitingly. “You gonna knock me up or just stare?”

Steve hadn’t even been aware of his staring until Tony mentioned it, and he quickly snapped himself out of it. “I’m gonna knock you up. And if this doesn’t work, then I’m gonna keep fucking you until it happens.”

Tony hums in approval and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, bringing him closer and placing kisses along the corners of his mouth. “I love when you talk dirty, Cap. Come on, Steve. Fuck me.”

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice and he crashes their lips together in a rough kiss. He doesn’t think about the thought of being walked in on or if this round would result in the pregnancy that they both wanted; all Steve can focus on is Tony.

The room fills with the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin. Tony’s own cries of pleasure mix in, the loud moans and needy whimpers only edge Steve on. Tony wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, digging the heels of his feet into Steve’s back.

“Come on, Cap,” he whispers in Steve’s ear. He mouths at the soft flesh, his warm breath ghosting over the area and making Steve’s body shudder. “You’re doing so good, soldier.”

“Tony,” Steve moans, burying his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. He’s so close to his release. He just needs a little more-

“Hey, Mr. Stark?” Comes a familiar voice followed by a: “Holy shit! My eyes!”

Steve has never moved so fast in his life, quickly reaching for one of the decorative pillows to cover himself up. But it’s too late, Spider-Man had already gotten a perfect view of his ass.

“Sorry!” Peter blurts out, one hand flying up to cover his eyes. “I’m leaving! I’m leaving!”

Peter runs from the room.

Steve groans and throws his head back against the couch. “I told you this was a bad idea.”

Tony laughs. “When are you gonna realize that most of my ideas are bad? Poor kid.”

“He saw everything, Tony!”

“Not everything; just your ass.”

Steve rolls his eyes and stands, still using the pillow to cover his front while he searches for his jeans. He yelps in surprise when a hand comes down on his ass, and he turns to find his husband smirking at him.

“Can’t help it,” Tony says with a shrug. “That’s my ass.”

Steve raises a brow. “I thought it was America’s ass?”

“Nope, it’s mine. Now come back here. We’re not done yet.”

Steve is ready to protest; the last thing he wants is to have another team member intrude on them, but Tony is one of the hardest things Steve can resist.

With a sigh of defeat, Steve gives up and joins Tony back on the sofa.

* * *

It’s not just the bedroom or the common room that their baby making takes place; Tony was finding new places for them to sneak away to. The change of scenery is nice, and this time, Steve is relieved that Tony had picked a place that the rest of the team can’t access. The embarrassing moment that occurred the week prior still haunts Steve.

“Fuck!” Tony cries out, using his workbench as leverage while Steve desperately tries to pound him into it.

They’ve never gone at it in his lab before; Steve made the decision years ago that this would be the one place that he would never fuck Tony in. Tony, for the most part, understood where his husband was coming from. His lab was filled with tools and a variety of items that made it dangerous, but Tony could easily convince him. He always got what he wanted.

Tony is roughly being pushed into the bench, his arms growing tired and he's forced to lay his body flat against the surface and let Steve handle him however he wants. Steve groans out behind him, blunt nails digging into the soft flesh of Tony’s hips as he fucks into him at an unforgiving pace.

“Tony,” Steve moans, gripping him harder and Tony cries out when that spot inside of him is being hit.

“Fuck, Steve! Harder! Come on, big guy!” Tony encourages, needing to feel that intense pleasure again.

Steve thrusts faster, the sound of their hips meeting filling the large space. It’s a sound Tony never thought he’d hear in his lab.

“I’m close,” Steve warns. He angles his hips so that he can hit that spot Tony wants with every thrust.

Tony whimpers, his ability to speak taken away from Steve’s harsh thrusts. He tries to reach for his leaking cock, but it’s trapped between him and the bench.

“You gonna cum?” Tony can only nod in response to Steve’s question. “Me too. This better take.”

Tony nods again, although there’s a part of him that hopes it doesn’t. He wouldn’t mind getting fucked like this again.

“Steve!” He cries out suddenly, finding his voice when Steve fucks him harder. His vision whites out from the intense pleasure that courses through him and it’s not until he notices the wet mess against his stomach does he realize that he had cum.

“Ah shit!” The feeling of Tony clenching around his sensitive cock is too much and Steve cums with a grunt. This time, Steve feels confident that they succeeded.

Steve pulls out slowly, careful not to add to the mess they’ve already made. Tony has yet to move from his spot. He’s sure his legs would give out it he were to attempt moving.

“You good?” Steve questions, breath still heavy from the exertion. He lays a hand on the small of Tony’s back when he doesn’t get a response. “Tones?”

“Fuck.” Tony is finally able to find his voice. “That was…”

“That good, huh?”

“Why have we never fucked like that before?”

“I’m pretty sure we have.” Steve thinks back for a moment. He’s recalled many times where they have snuck away from the rest of the team to fit in some alone time. “Remember the jet?”

“Yeah.” Tony smiles at the memory. “I still don’t think anyone knows.”

“Pretty sure they do.” Steve chuckles and hovers over Tony, leaning closer to place a kiss against the nape of his neck. Tony shivers at the touch and if he hadn’t just came, he would be ready to go again.

Big arms are wrapping around him, gently pulling him into a standing position. His legs protest at first, but the pins and needles sensation is quickly forgotten when Steve is pressed up against him. Steve drops a hand down to Tony’s lower belly, letting it linger there while he places kisses along Tony’s neck and shoulders.

“I hope this was it,” Steve murmurs. “Even though I love fucking you,” he adds, placing more kisses and marks along Tony’s soft skin.

“Yeah? This has been fun,” Tony admits. “And you actually fucked me in the one place you said you never would.”

“I was just afraid of you getting hurt.”

“Cap, I know this place inside and out. I-”

Tony is silenced when Steve forces him around and they are facing each other. Their lips meet in a kiss; it’s softer than the ones they’ve been sharing lately, but Tony knows it would change.

They’re forced to break apart when a soft whirring sound fills the space, and Tony is ready to scold his old robot for interrupting their moment, but the pink that colors Steve’s cheeks is all he can focus on and he raises a questioning brow.

Then it clicks.

“Hey, Cap, care to explain the real reason why we’ve never fucked down here?” Tony smirks when the blush spreads across the rest of his husband’s face. Steve buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, muffling his response. “I didn’t catch that, Steve. What was it?”

Steve pulls away with a huff, his face an even brighter pink now that he has to repeat himself. “I don’t feel comfortable with…” He trails off, his eyes shifting in the direction of the robot in the corner of the room. Dum-E makes another noise and Steve quickly looks away.

Tony can’t help the laugh that escapes him. “Dum-E makes you uncomfortable? Cap, he doesn’t understand."

“How am I supposed to believe that! I just...it’s weird knowing he’s there watching us.”

“Better than the kid.”

Steve shudders at the memory. “Pete probably hates us.”

Tony gives a small shrug in response. “He’ll be fine. Look, if it makes you uncomfortable then we don’t have to do anything down here. But trust me, Dum-E has probably seen worse.”

“What does that mean?” Steve asks.

He doesn’t get a response.

* * *

Steve collapses on the sofa with a huff. He’s exhausted, more so than he’s ever been. It’s not his job as an Avenger that’s draining him these days. The amount of sex he’s been having should not be an issue to complain about, but the activity he used to enjoy with his husband has started to feel like a chore.

Tony won’t leave him alone. He’s always dragging Steve away so that they can work on getting that positive test result, and at first Steve had been okay with the fact that his husband wanted to have sex every day. But now, he’s struggling to keep up.

The serum improved many things, including his refractory period. Tony knew this and it was clear that he was taking advantage. It shouldn’t be bothering Steve as much as it was. He should be happy with the amount of sex he was receiving, but enough is enough. And though he hates to admit it, there were times when he found himself wishing he could go back in the ice.

“What’s wrong with you?” Steve’s eyes shoot open at the sound of the familiar voice and he lifts his head, meeting Natasha’s concerned face. She takes the spot beside him. “You look like shit, Steve.”

“Just tired,” Steve says, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Tony can be exhausting.”

“We all know that. What did he do this time?”

“Me.”

“What?”

Steve sighs harshly. “We can’t stop having sex!”

He should be embarrassed for his outburst. Normally, he keeps his sex life private, but Natasha was one of his closest friends and he felt he could trust her with anything.

“Ah.” Natasha nods her head in understanding. Then she’s smirking and Steve regrets telling her anything. “Is it too much for you? You getting old, Steve?”

Steve narrows his eyes at her. “I never should have said anything.”

“You didn’t have to. We all know you guys have been going at it. We just don’t know why.”

“And now I’m not going to say.”

Natasha giggles and shoves Steve playfully. “Oh come on, Rogers. I promise not to say anything.”

Steve doesn’t reply and Natasha frowns. “Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll just have to come up with my own reasons and share it with everyone else.”

Steve sighs in defeat. “We’re trying to get pregnant.”

Natasha laughs again. “Wait...you’re serious?” She asks when she realizes that Steve isn’t laughing with her. “Since when does Tony want kids?”

“I don’t know. He has baby fever and-”

“Tony has…” Natasha trails off. Another smile appears over her face and Steve just knows she is going to tell the rest of the team. “Relax, I won’t say anything,” she says, as if she could read his worried mind. “But wow, that’s some interesting stuff.”

“Just don’t say anything. If it happens, then we’ll make the announcement,” Steve tell her.

“Oh, it will happen,” Natasha says and she rises to her feet. “With the way you two have been going at it, I’m surprised Tony’s not here right now with-” Natasha pauses and looks up, then she’s giving Steve a wink. “Speak of the devil.”

Steve follows her gaze and does something he’s never done at the sight of his husband: he groans. Natasha chuckles and pats his shoulder, then she leaving the room. Steve is ready to beg her not to go, but he knows that won’t do any good. Tony would still get into his pants.

“Romanoff,” Tony nods at Natasha on her way out, raising one brow when he gets a smirk in response. “What’s up with her?” he asks Steve, knowing he’ll get an answer.

“Just uh...she kinda knows about us. They all do, actually,” Steve answers truthfully.

“Oh, guess we weren’t that discreet huh?” Tony chuckles and makes himself comfortable on the sofa beside Steve.

“Tony, we had sex on this very couch. The kid saw us!”

“You’re still going on about that? Steve, it’s fine.”

“Tony, I can’t…” Steve pauses, hating the silence that follows. He takes a deep breath. It was now or never. “I’m tired, Tony. I physically can’t do it anymore. I love...God, Tony I love what we’ve been doing but…” Steve sighs. “I’m so sorry.”

Tony is silent and for a moment Steve believes that he fucked everything up. It’s not until Tony is taking his hand and smiling up at him does he feel some sort of relief.

“I guess we have been going at it like crazy. It’s okay,” Tony assures with a warm smile.

“It is?” Steve isn’t convinced. Their goal was to have a baby and here he was telling Tony that he was too tired to reach that goal. “Tony, I’m so sorry. I know how much this means to you and maybe we just take a break…”

Those weren’t the right words, at least that’s what Steve thinks. He quickly tries to retract himself and try again, but Tony is silencing him with a kiss.

“Relax, Steve. We don’t need to try anymore.”

“But you want a baby.”

“I know,” Tony nods, and his smile grows wider; brighter even. “I already have it.”

“What? You’re…we’re pregnant? It worked?” Steve asks.

“It worked. Your super sperm finally did the trick. We’re having a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it finally worked! Stony is having a baby! Poor Peter had to be scarred in the process and Steve was exhausted, but it worked out in the end! I didn't know how to end this chapter, but I hope it was good anyway! I will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony takes it all back. He doesn’t want to be pregnant anymore. It was a mistake. Trying for a baby was a horrible idea. The whole process was draining and left him feeling miserable ninety percent of the time. Morning sickness was the biggest asshole Tony had ever encountered, and that was saying a lot considering he’s met hundreds over the course of his lifetime.

Like all the previous assholes he’s met, this one finally stopped giving him a hard time and let him have some peace. It didn’t last long, and before he knew it, something worse was taking its place. The heartburn wasn’t a big deal; eating fast food cheeseburgers for most of his life made him practically immune. It wasn’t the sore back and feet that really got to him either. The effect pregnancy had on his bladder, well, that was just fucking annoying.

He knew going into this that nothing was going to be the same. His life was changing, even before the baby had arrived. It was difficult to stay away from his lab and his suits; those were things he loved and made him who he was. But over time, it became easier. Giving up his coffee had to be the worst thing to ever happen to him.

It wasn’t just him going through these drastic changes. The team was affected, though not as much or in the way he was, but they didn’t have him on missions anymore and one guy short could cause problems to arise. They managed, though. They knew how to adapt.

The one person Tony expected to adapt and conquer was his husband. He was wrong.

Steve was different. He was always there, hovering around Tony and making sure he was comfortable. At first, it had been sweet and Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being spoiled. But after a while of Steve being an annoying mother hen, Tony had enough. There was yelling and crying (mostly on Tony’s part) but Steve eventually got the hint and backed off. He decided spoiling their baby would be better.

And spoil he did.

When they discovered that they were expecting a little girl, Steve did everything in his power to give her anything and everything. Tony was sure he would have been the one to do all the spoiling, given the fact that he had been a spoiled brat all of his life and Steve was the complete opposite. Tony figures Steve is the one showering their daughter with gifts because as a kid, he didn’t have much and if he could give her a better life than the one he had, then he’d do it.

The pregnancy gets easier. The sore back and weak bladder are still an issue, but at least Steve has allowed Tony one cup of coffee a day. Bless that wonderful man. The experience of creating life has its joyful moments. Feeling his daughter kick for the first time was something Tony was never going to forget. Then she decided to keep doing it, mostly at night when she should be asleep. She was already taking after him. Poor kid.

Just a couple more weeks until all of this would be over. Tony could do that. It wasn’t like he had a choice.

Tony groans and sits up, one hand falling to his large belly and rubbing the taut skin underneath his t-shirt. His daughter was at it again, making sure to kick him really hard in the ribs and wake him up. If he can calm her down, then he would be able to fall back asleep, but tonight she was proving to be difficult. The stubbornness was a Rogers trait, and no one could convince Tony otherwise.

Speaking of...another Rogers was missing from his usual spot. The side of the bed that Steve had claimed as his own was empty and cold. He has been gone for sometime.

Tony huffs in annoyance when he realizes that he has to get up to search for his missing husband. “This is all your fault,” he tells his belly, grunting softly while he pushes himself off the bed. His daughter gives another kick in response. “Okay, maybe it’s Daddy’s fault. Yeah, it’s definitely his.”

It’s not hard to locate Steve. The light in the nursery is on and the unmistakable sounds of items being moved around can be heard. There’s a loud thump and Tony pushes the door open, eyes immediately landing on the pile of crib parts and his flushed husband in the center.

“Having fun?” Tony can’t help but smile when he takes in the defeated look on his husband’s face.

“Go ahead. Tease me all you want.” Steve huffs and runs a hand through his hair.

“You know this probably could have waited till morning, right?” Tony’s had enough of lingering in the doorway and he steps into the room, chuckling at the mess Steve has created. “So much for keeping this place tidy.”

“It will never be tidy, Tony. Not with a baby. And to answer your question, I just wanted to get this done before she gets here. The doctor said any day now and I can’t help but feel like it could be tomorrow or the next day or-”

“Steve, honey, breathe. Doc said any day, but honestly, this kid ain't coming out any time soon. She loves using my bladder as her personal punching bag.”

Steve chuckles. “She giving you a hard time again?” Steve rises to his feet, deciding to put his project on hold for a moment. He moves toward Tony, reaching out to feel his squirming daughter. He smiles when a small foot pushes against his palm.

“Told you.” Tony can’t help but wince from the strong kick. “She’s definitely a Rogers.”

“Yeah? I thought she was a Stark.”

Tony rolls his eyes and shoves Steve’s hands away. “I’ll tell you what she is-” he starts, crossing the room until he’s near the white rocking chair and carefully lowering himself down. “She’s not named,” he finishes, blowing out a breath when his daughter pushes on his lungs.

“I know,” Steve groans. “If we need to just name her after your mother-”

“Nope. I’m not gonna do that. I already said she needs her own name.”

“Then let’s just name her after Nat and be done with it.”

“Tempting,” Tony rocks back and forth slowly as he considers the name. “If we’re gonna name her after our friends then why not name her Bucky? I know you’d like it.”

Steve frowns at Tony’s words. “Please tell me you’re joking. Buck would kill us.”

“Of course I’m joking! But seriously, Cap, she needs her own name.”

“I know.” Steve smiles and comes over, dropping down to his knees and placing both hands over Tony’s protruding middle. “She’s not kicking so much.”

“Yeah, thank God.” Tony shifts in his chair, face contorting in discomfort. “Back hurts,” he explains when Steve sends him a worried look.

“You okay? Maybe you should go back to bed.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just stay here for a bit while you finish.”

Steve shakes his head and rises to his feet. “You’re so stubborn, Tones.”

“Not as stubborn as you, Rogers.”

Steve gets back to work, determined to get the crib done and crossed off the list before their daughter arrives. Everything else was ready, but for some reason the crib had ended up as the last project to complete.

“You sure you don’t want help? Dum-E can have that thing built in like two minutes,” Tony says.

“Are you saying that I’m not capable of putting a crib together?” Steve shoots back, smirking when Tony rolls his eyes.

“I’m just trying to be helpful.”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. They fall into a comfortable silence, and for a moment Steve wonders if Tony had drifted off to sleep. He’s proven wrong when he sneaks a glance in his husband’s direction and finds him shifting in his seat, a look of discomfort written on his face.

Before he can question him, Tony speaks first.

“Hey, Cap?” Tony asks, and he winces again. “Do you think you’ll have that ready soon?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Because I think my water just broke.”

Steve drops the wooden piece that's in his hand. "Shit."

* * *

Tony cries out, a slew of curses leaving his lips when another contraction rips through him. He leans forward, head dropping below his shoulders and rocks his hips from side to side. It helps to alleviate the intense pressure that’s building between his legs.

“Fuck,” he draws out the word, fingers gripping the sheets harder until his knuckles are turning white. A comforting hand is being laid over his lower back and Tony shrugs the person off, knowing damn well who it is. “This is your fault.”

“Tony,” Steve sighs. “How many times are you going to blame me?”

“Until I push this kid out. Fuck, here comes another.” Tony groans through the contraction, eyes squeezing shut when it peaks.

“You’re doing good. You can do this, Tony.”

“I know I can!” Tony snaps, sending Steve the dirtiest look he can muster. “I just...God, I don’t want to do this anymore. How long has it been?”

“Uh.” Steve quickly glances down at his watch. “Ten-”

“Minutes?”

“Hours, Tones. I don’t think labor lasts ten minutes.”

“Well, it fucking should! Fuckfuckfuck. Steve, do something or I swear to God-”

Tony screams and Steve moves quickly, placing his hand back where he had it and rubbing the area soothingly. “Almost there, Tony. You’re doing so good,” he says, hoping his words are enough to ease the pain. They’re not.

“Not helping,” Tony complains through gritted teeth. “I take it all back. I don’t want to have a baby.”

“It’s a little late for that…”

The contraction begins to fade and Tony is able to stand up straight. He turns around until he’s facing Steve, deciding that his husband would be more comfortable to lean against. He wraps his arms around Steve, and leans forward, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing in the comforting scent.

“Better?” Steve questions, hoping his husband has finally found some relief. It was difficult for him to have to watch Tony suffer and knowing he can’t do anything to ease his pain.

Tony shushes him. “Don’t speak. I’m still mad at you.”

Steve chuckles. “I guess I can take the blame on this one. Maybe we should have opted for that robot baby after all.”

Tony nods his head in agreement. “At least I wouldn’t be having to do this. I prefer the other kind of labor.”

“I know,” Steve smiles down at his husband sympathetically, using one hand to thread his fingers through Tony’s sweat-damped hair. “But this will be worth it. We’ll get a beautiful, little girl out of this.”

“A nameless little girl.” Tony raises his head a bit to connect their eyes. “At this point I say we name her after your mom and be done with it.”

Steve chuckles softly. “We’ll think of something. We still got time.”

“Um…” Tony trails off, and Steve doesn’t like the way he says it. “I think we’re officially out of time, Cap.”

Steve doesn’t bother asking any questions and he quickly rushes to find the doctor.

* * *

The sounds of pain Tony are emitting are getting harder to listen to, and Steve wishes he could do something to take all of his husband’s discomfort away. They’re so close to meeting their daughter, and Steve continues to offer his support and encouraging words. He lets Tony squeeze his hand as hard as he wants-he barely feels it anyway.

“Almost there, Tony,” Steve says, using his free hand to brush away the dark strands of hair that have fallen in Tony’s face. “You’re doing so good.”

Tony can only groan in response and he squeezes Steve’s hand harder, not caring if he ends up breaking any bones. Steve winces from how hard Tony is gripping him, but it’s easily forgotten when Tony pushes again and the doctor between his legs announces that they’re even closer to meeting their daughter.

“Fuck,” Tony pants, slumping back against the bed. “I can’t do this anymore, Steve. I told you I was too old for this.”

“You can, Tony. You’re so close,” Steve assures.

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Tony groans. Another contraction is starting up and with a grunt he leans forward and pushes along with the pain. He curses loudly and grips Steve’s hand harder than before, this time causing the super soldier to yelp. “Don’t even complain!” Tony tells him.

“I wasn’t,” Steve mutters, biting back the cry of pain when Tony continues to abuse his hand.

It feels like hours have gone by and Tony is still in the worst pain of his life. In the beginning he had thought the morning sickness had been an asshole to him, but he couldn’t have been more wrong, labor was the biggest asshole of them all. He had heard how beautiful the miracle of birth was, but it wasn’t beautiful in anyway. It was painful and one of the worst experiences of his life.

“Come on, Tony,” Steve encourages, and Tony doesn’t miss how excited he sounds. “Push! Just one more push!”

One more. Okay, Tony could definitely do that.

Tony leans forward and pushes as hard as he could, doing his best to ignore the burning sensation between his legs. The pain is getting worse and he’s ready to quit, but then Steve is growing more excited and that ends up being the motivation he needs to keep going.

With a painful shout, he pushes one last time. He slumps back, panting hard as he struggles to get air into his lungs. The burning between his legs is nothing but a dull ache now, and he’s able to ignore it when the loud wail his daughter produces rings out in the room.

Tony lifts his head at the sound, a wet laugh escaping him at the sight of his baby girl. She was already proving to be a handful with the way she fights and squirms in the doctor’s arms. It’s not until she’s gently placed on Tony’s chest does she quiet down and open her eyes, revealing a dark blue that Tony just knows will reflect his brown ones when she gets older.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Tony says softly, smiling wider when she looks up at him. He doesn’t care that she’s still covered in blood and other fluids from his body; she was perfect in every way.

Both Tony and the baby are given a clean bill of health. The nurses make sure everyone is comfortable before leaving and giving the new parents a chance to bond with their baby.

It was not surprising to learn that their daughter was in fact just as stubborn and demanding as her parents. She knows what she wants and will do anything to get it. Sounds like someone Tony knows, but he doesn’t have to say it outloud. Steve knows it too.

“You did so good,” Steve says, and leans in to press a kiss to Tony’s temple. “Look what you did, Tones.”

“It wasn’t just me. I know you definitely participated in this one.” Tony reminds him. He adjusts the blanket around his daughter’s sleeping form, making sure he doesn’t wake her.

“I guess I did.” Steve smiles and gently brushes his finger along his daughter’s hand, chuckling when she squirms from the touch. “I think I figured out a name for her.”

“Oh thank God. I swear I was gonna put Bucky on the birth certificate.”

“I like Morgan.”

“Morgan,” Tony tests out the name, lips curving into a smile at the sound of it. “Did you just pull that out of your ass or…”

“No,” Steve huffs out a laugh. “The nurse. Her name was Morgan. If it’s stupid then-”

“I like it.” Tony runs his finger along Morgan’s face. “She’s perfect.”

“You both are.”

“You’re such a sap, Mr. Rogers.”

“I know,” Steve chuckles and gives Tony another kiss. “I told you it was worth it.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees, and he turns his head to meet Steve’s eyes. “But the next time I get baby fever, please and I can’t stress this enough, convince me otherwise. Because giving birth is a real bitch.”

Steve laughs. “I love you, Tony.”

“I love you, too.”

Morgan whimpers and shifts in Tony’s arms, her eyes fluttering open and settling on the two faces staring down at her. “We love you too, Little Miss,” Tony tells her, smiling when she reaches out for him and he offers her his finger.

Tony takes it all back. He would do it all over again if it meant he gets another chance at experiencing this moment.

“Hey, Cap?” Tony says, and Steve glances up at him. “I take back what I said. Maybe another kid won’t be so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so much fun! I know I usually write Steve as the one going through all of this, but now I want to write more Tony mpreg fics! I hope everyone liked this, especially you @Marvelkitten42! Thank you for being awesome and inspiring me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just one long story, but my brain isn't cooperating so it's being split into two parts. This part was just smut, but there will be more of it! I hope everyone likes this so far!


End file.
